


never anything sacred

by Larrant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrant/pseuds/Larrant
Summary: He finds Hux broken and bruised.





	

 

 

 

**Ren.**

 

He finds Hux broken and bruised. There’s a blindfold over his eyes and his hands are bound. The ropes must chafe, he can see how Hux’s wrists are sluggishly bleeding. There’s only the lift of his chest and the faint breathing that indicates the man is awake, or even alive.

The man looks obscene. They've used him, used him over and over again, Kylo can see that clearly. He wonders if they've broken him. There's a line of saliva that runs from his split lips to the cold ground, cum trailing down his inner thighs that cannot be hours old.

Hux looks so young- the torn uniform still clinging to his edges, the missing greatcoat making him look so much smaller, so much more vulnerable. The hair that is normally so immaculately combed, scattered and messy. He looks barely more than a teenager.

In some perverse way, Hux looks beautiful. And broken.

Kylo kneels down next to the man, brushes his fingers across the man's pale skin, and almost smiles at the shiver that follows his motion.

He doesn’t know what it is that influences him to move next, but it must be something, for he finds himself running his hands over Hux, touching him, snaking his hands lower, pressing over the man’s

His thumb lingers at the edge of Hux’s entrance, pressing against the swollen hole. Experimentally, he pushes in two fingers- the man stiffens at the intrusion, before relaxing, as if forcing himself to be motionless. As if he cannot feel anything anymore.

He unfastens his helmet, lets it drop with a thump to the ground.

It’s something dark that coils inside him, something that whispers in his ear that he obeys without really thinking about it. He presses in and starts thrusting with his forefinger and his index, wonders suddenly if he might be able to fit a whole fist inside Hux. From the way the man is tense and shaking ever so slightly, Kylo decides to spare him that.

Instead he pulls Hux into a better position, withdraws his hand and forces Hux's weight to rest on his elbows, presses down on Hux's neck until his back is an arch. In that position, he looks terribly, terribly vulnerable. Inviting. Hux is still slick from whoever else had been with him last, he could probably fit all of himself in without much effort.

When he presses the tip of his member against Hux's entrance, he feels how the man tenses, how he doesn't move but still everything about him conveys fear.

He smiles, and thrusts inside. He has to hold back a moan at the sensation of the warmth around him (Hux's hole is still so deliciously tight around him, he would wonder at that, but the pleasure clouds his thoughts too much).

Without thinking his gloved hand has found Hux's cock, strokes it in tandem with his thrusts. That, at least, forces Hux’s member to harden, forces a whimper from his lips (how obscene he sounded, when he made sounds like that).

He thrusts in hard and deep, an unforgiving pace- he does not even try to aim for Hux's prostrate, hitting that sweet spot only once every few thrusts- but he knows each time when he does, because the man arches underneath him, bound hands twisting and clenching, a whimpered moan escaping his lips.

Kylo yearns to say something, murmur words filthily in Hux’s ear, but he refrains- leaning down and finding a still clear patch of skin on Hux’s neck, biting down and revelling in the shudder that goes through the man’s body.

Maybe it’s how lewd Hux is- the way the man whimpers, bitten off moans that reverberate in his chest, but he can feel himself swell even bigger inside Hux, feels himself getting dangerously close to the edge.

He prolongs it a few minutes more, slowing his pace and leisurely fucking Hux- he wants to make this last as long as he can, make this a memory he won’t forget- Hux beneath him, so pliant and submissive, so beautiful in how he is broken.

He groans as he comes inside Hux, spilling within that tightness of heat and flesh, and within moments Hux is coming too, brought there by Kylo's hands and his cock inside him.

Kylo stays inside the man for a moment, sated in a way he has not been for too long- he can feel Hux underneath him, feels how the man gasps for breath in his chest and slumps on the ground, exhausted and spent.

When he pulls out, a line of sticky cum trails down Hux's thigh, spilling from his hole, and he smiles.

He can see the wetness that seeps through the fabric of Hux’s blindfold, the tears that almost but not quite escape and stains the material. In a way, it's sweet. It makes something foreign tug on his chest, makes his breath catch for some painful reason- before he has pushed the emotion away, forgotten it with the more pressing matters at hand.

He cleans himself up, tucks himself back in and straightens. Hux is still on the floor, cold and trembling, unmoving now that Kylo is done with him.

A motion of his hand, and the man falls into unconsciousness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Hux.**

 

Hux wakens to warm arms around him- he's being carried, he thinks dimly. The restraints around his wrists are gone, he blinks and he can see. And the man carrying him...

"R-Ren?" He questions, disbelievingly- he might have winced at how his voice sounded if he had been able to, the cracked vowels and raw scrape of his tongue.

Silence, but he can feel how Ren’s arms tighten around him, warm and comforting.

He closes his eyes, a dry laugh racking itself from his chest. He doesn’t know why Ren came for him, doesn’t know they would care enough to bring him back- he had thought, some part of him, he might die here.

Perhaps this is still a dream, he doesn’t know. It makes hysteria well up in his throat, relief and hate and despair. But then there’s a wave of calm from somewhere, a wash of gentleness, a gentle reassurance that _this is real-_ he would be angry at the obvious mental intrusion, if circumstances weren’t what they were.

He shudders, realizes he is trembling now that he is awake. The scent of that last man who had had his way with him, the scent of woodsy, soft sandalwood. He can still smell it somehow, as if it’s clinging to him, as if it won’t leave.

"Are they all dead?" He asks, rough and uneven, and later he will forgot how he shivers in Ren’s arms, how he yearns to press himself closer and find any form of comfort he may.

"Yes, I eliminated them all."

He’s relieved. And he’s angry, in a small part of him that has not forgotten how to be angry. He had hoped, almost, to be able to kill them himself.

"I cleaned you up." Ren tells him, voice robotic over the filter.

There's something- something strange, with that statement, with how Ren says it, he doesn't know what. Maybe there's nothing wrong it at all.

Shivering, turning his head into Ren’s robe, he falls back into fitful unconsciousness.

Each time he wakes after that on the journey back, Ren is never out of sight, either next to him or still visible in the cockpit. Hux is grateful- he breathes easier seeing the man, though he will never say. It’s a kindness he doesn’t think he will forget.

Nothing really changes when he gets back. They put him in a bacta tank for a week with a breathing mask over his face and by the time he's out, the wounds are nothing more than a bad memory.

A memory he can't, no matter how he tries, get rid of.

When he sleeps now, nightmares are what plague his mind- the darkness, the bruises, the pain; the fingers and the lips and the hateful _heat_. Pathetic, he acknowledges tiredly, when he jolts awake with sweat soaked skin in the middle of the night, and pretends that the experience did not, in some way or other, break him.

Slowly, it fades.

The first time he sees Kylo Ren after the incident it is on the bridge. He forgot to thank the man for saving him- he supposes he should, even though still he wonders what took the man so fucking long to arrive. Even though he knows he should be thankful the man turned up at all. He had almost given up, thought that he might die there, faded away in some forgotten cell.

It hadn't been that unlikely.

So it is a curt word of thanks that he intends to offer up. One that never ends up being spoken because as usual, Ren is being too aggravating for Hux to even barely remember courtesy.

“I said,” he snarls, because somehow they’ve gotten to questioning his capability, “They are under _my_ control.”

He stiffens as Ren steps closer, angered and irritated by the utter disregard- but then something strikes him with the abrupt closeness, a sudden crawling sensation overcoming his body. It causes his sentence to falter, a memory of rough hands and unwanted heat that has walked up from behind- he thinks he flinches without realizing it, because then Ren has already backed off, resumed a more acceptable distance (he doesn't normally do that, isn’t normally so kind, but Hux is too busy trying to erase the hateful recollection to notice).

The rest of their talk is short and curt- both of them suddenly distracted by something else, and Ren seems to listen for once and fucking leave, hightailing it out of the room.

(the discomfort doesn't leave him though, not until Ren is long gone and his attention diverts itself back to rationing reports and statistics)

It's only hours later, when he is alone in his room, that he remembers something from that earlier encounter with the Knight, something that occurs somewhat randomly, and makes his breath hitch in surprise, makes his manicured nails dig into his palm. He’s cold again, suddenly, the same cold as when he had been in that cell deep within the earth.

The scent that Ren carried about him, something he had never noticed before: it had been the deep, woodsy scent of sandalwood.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
